


He tastes like citrus

by FFFORI



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha daniel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Gangsters, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rusty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: Who does not want to fuck Rusty Ryan?





	He tastes like citrus

He tastes like citrus

By Fori

Rusty is the boss of the Ryan family, which is a common sense of all dwellers in the nineteenth street, and he is a super hot omega,too. Most importantly, he is still single.

________________________________________  
十一月的Chicago已经很冷了，天上下着不友好的雨。Rusty给自己倒了一杯威士忌，刚灌下去一口却被马上酒精刺激到喉咙地把一大口酒吐到地上。他捂住嘴重重地咳了两声，然后把酒杯拍在桌上，骂了一声。Linus Caldwell忧心忡忡地看了他一眼，刚张开嘴唇却听见Rusty说到: "我他妈的知道你小子想说什么！闭上你的嘴！"他骂骂咧咧地裹紧了自己身上的毛毯: "操他妈的十一月，见鬼的Chicago。到了天启的时候四骑士问上帝哪个城市该先下地狱的时候，肯定是这里没跑了！"

"我只是想问你要不要来杯热可可。"Linus被误解了也只是耸了耸肩，然后捡了两根松木扔进壁炉里，看着炉火"噗"一声窜上来包裹住还有些水分的木头。木头在火里发出轻微的爆裂声，咯吱咯吱， 咯吱咯吱。 Linus注意到Rusty在白噪音中有一点走神，他半闭着眼睛一副快要睡着的样子。房间里很热，对Linus来说太热了。这也不能怪他，一个发情期要到的omega把房间里搞的和地狱一样热，这是一个糟糕的双关，但却是事实。

"我不要他妈的热可可，至少给我点冰镇的香槟，这个该死的房间里已经够热的了。我还想怎么样，把这儿点着然后让那些alpha们把我脑子操出来吗？”看到Linus有些僵硬的表情，Rusty扶住额头: "...无意冒犯，我只是现在不太好..."

"是的我知道，所以你也该考虑一下，找一个合适的alpha..."

"不..." Rusty笑着摇了摇头：”太忙啦！哪有时间去上床呢。我很担心Ocean's family。他们短短一年里就把Chicago的赌场生意经营的风生水起..."

"你我都清楚在Las Vegas的那些生意是他们的老本行。"

"那他们在那儿的生意有多了得。"Rusty往古典杯里到了浅浅一点威士忌，鼻子抵在杯口闻了闻，又不甘心的放下。“我现在都他妈没法做到闷一口烈酒，哈！只能喝那种一杯橙汁加一滴香槟的鸡尾酒。”

"至少你不用担心自己的肝脏。"

"去他妈的肝脏。"

房间里沉默了一会， Rusty深深陷在天鹅绒的高背扶手椅中，摇曳的火光让Linus几乎看不清他的脸。整个房间里都充斥着天鹅绒，地毯，厚重的窗帘，还有墙壁上的挂毯。非常暖和的一个地方，和omega一样让人放松。当年Rusty发展自己势力的时候，就是通过他那让人放松的笑容，和omega身份征服了一个又一个的追随者。他会为了利益跟人上床，也不会像一些小说里写的那样下床就抽出一把点38把那个操过他的家伙射死在床垫上，好吧，也会，只是看情况。Rusty只在最早最早的几年，早到Linus还是个家里的乖宝宝会踮着脚尖向妈妈讨一个睡前故事，的时候用过无情的暴力（比如射死那些认为他只是个会听话地跪下扭屁股的omega，当不了一位Don的alpha们）树立自己的威信。

然后他是靠着给大家带来共同的利益和良好的信用一步步在Chicago建立了Ryan's family。这他妈简直是奇迹，Linus流落街头时在酒吧听过人们讨论那位年轻的，Ryan家的Don。一个omega凭借一己之力在Chicago创立了一个家族。Ryan's family一开始可是真正真正地在夹缝中生存，有过几个大家族的儿子们表示出想要跟Rusty过上一夜，come on, this is Chicago, man. 大家都争着要野一点的伴。Rusty没有拒绝他们所有人，他挑了几个，用omega的身子把他们耍的团团转。而且他奇迹一般的没有怀上过谁的种，从来没有。"我不觉得这是一个遗憾。"Rusty用相当潇洒的姿势点上了一根烟，"我是一个omega，但是是一个不受法律保护的omega。我有自己的屁股要照顾，可没时间是管道德和小孩。" 他甚至还帮自己的家族在走私烈酒这种竞争激烈的生意中争取到了一份。感谢政府的禁酒令，正是这几个儿子们分给他的生意给Rusty后来的野心买了单。在大家族都没注意到的地方，Rusty悄悄地织着自己的网，他用金钱和自己的大腿换来了几个苟延残喘的小家族的投资，都没过两年，Ryan's family已经掌握了城西。在Lowden家的大儿子傲慢的提出要标记他时，（他甚至搬出自己父亲老Lowden的名义说什么联姻）Rusty很客气地给对方倒了一杯香槟，两个人快活地坐在壁炉前聊到天亮。Lowden在临走前甚至还得到了Rusty的一个吻。那一个吻啊！第二天夜里Lowden在那种花花公子的俱乐部里咋着嘴分享。Rusty热情地都要挂在他身上咯。

"我把他抵在挂着天鹅绒挂毯的墙上，他那结实的大腿就这么缠上来了。然后我的手就伸进他的羊毛西装里隔着黑色的丝绸衬衫抚摸他的腰。那小婊子立刻夹紧了腿两只胳膊紧紧钳住我..." Lowden讲地特别激动，他挥舞着手在空中做着拥抱的动作。旁边有几个年轻的小伙子听了都不停在咽口水，翘起腿来掩饰变得紧绷的西装裤。"...在我耳边喘。啧，就这么说吧，我愿意用我所有的资产得到他！" 听完Lowden跟Rusty的一夜之后，他的同伴们都纷纷庆祝Lowden能得到这么一个美人儿。Lowden自己也是被喜悦冲昏了头脑，仿佛自己已经染指了那柑橘的味道一样。在众人的敬酒下Lowden来者不拒，各种各样的酒类喝了一杯又一杯，然后在大约凌晨三点的时候醉醺醺地走出俱乐部。下一次人们见到Lowden家地大儿子是在当天早上六点多的样子，一位酒吧伙计去取账单地路上发现了在一个下坡摔断了脖子的Lowden。老Lowden气极，不过主要是因为自己将来的继承人被性冲昏了脑袋，而不是自己的大儿子死了。 "这蠢货死了也罢！" 

有人开玩笑说老Lowden没骂自己大儿子婊子养的的原因是因为他很爱自己老婆。就在老Lowden卷起袖子准备找Rusty算账的时候，他突然发现自己手下的资源几乎被自己儿子搬空，献宝似的送给了Rusty---只为了讨对方开心。这下老Lowden是真的骂出来婊子养的这句话。他自己则被气到心脏病发。Lowden家族一下出现了权力真空，因为老Lowden另外的两个女儿都早早嫁了人，事到如今这两个家族跟蒸发一样没有反应。于是，Rusty就 "顺利成章地" 接管了Lowden's family，现在是Ryan's family了。 

"您可别生气。 "他曾站在老Lowden病榻前咧着嘴笑，”您大儿子说了要娶我的，我们也算是一家人，这没什么不好的。"

老Lowden一口气没上来得了中风，几天以后就去世了。至此，一个从街角站起来的男孩现在已经成长为了一个掌握了城西和城北的Don。城内交易的每一瓶酒都在Rusty的账单上有记录。

他一直说自己不是一个自私的人。  
"大家都能赚到钱。"他也确实这样做了。虽然他吞并过几个家族，可是大家都在酒水生意里稳赚不赔。城东和城南不是Rusty的领地，然后城外的酒水生意他们这是各做各的。Linus在刚被Rusty招募进家族的时候就听他扳着手指给自己算过帐。对于城外的生意，Rusty总是很谨慎，他从不会干涉跨州的生意。"我们干的可是走私的行当，这比开个赌场或妓院可难多了。况且，我们自己的城市还需要酒精来维持正常的运营。"他动作夸张地给自己到了一杯红酒高高举起: "人人为我，我为人人。"然后一饮而尽。

就像现在这样。

Rusty仰头干了那浅浅的一点金黄色酒液。不意外地，他皱起眉头: "还没流到喉咙就蒸发干净了。" 

"照顾好你自己。" Linus起身准备离开。现在是夜里十一点，一个发情期临近的omega需要充足的睡眠。

"我接下来几天肯定是没空处理事情了，麻烦你调查一下Ocean's family为什么从沙漠老家跑到冻起来的北边来做赌场生意。" Ocean's family从来没有表现出敌意，按时交保护税，就在城西那一小块活动，不在街上火拼，甚至还会在节日的时候给Ryan's family送上鲜花点心。  
"这才是最让我感到不安的地方。" Rusty顿了顿， "一位示好的甜心。这个年代大家都渴望得到些好处，大家都想要些什么。"

Linus点了点头，走出了房间关上门。皮鞋在天鹅绒的地毯上没发出一点声音。

________________________________________  
Daniel Ocean醒来，简单洗漱了一下就坐到了餐桌边准备吃早饭。他穿着细条纹的白衬衫，领口没扣紧露出里面的白色打底背心，两条固定西裤的松紧带在他背后交叉呈X形。

"醒了？" Debbie Ocean，他亲爱的妹妹。挑起漂亮的棕色眉毛瞟了他一眼然后把盛着炒蛋，烤肠和吐司的瓷盘放在他面前。然后递给他一小杯黑咖啡。他端起来尝了一口。

"嗯...里面加了Bourbon?"

他妹妹点点头，刚张开嘴却被她哥哥打断。

"我现在还不想找一个omega稳定下来。" 他笑着摇了摇头，"就算早餐咖啡里有威士忌也不想。"

"不是我催你。" Debbie举起双手做出很夸张的动作，"老爷子催的，我只是传个话。毕竟你为了躲他跑到了这儿。" 她说到这儿突然变得咬牙切齿起来了，"这儿好他妈冷啊。"

"我也这样觉得。" 他帮妹妹到了一杯烫牛奶，"你不是也为了逃婚跟我一起来了吗？"

"你这话听起来就像个乱伦的变态。"

"你是个女孩儿。" Daniel点上一根烟，还没来得及夹进嘴唇中间，却猛一拍脑袋，"该死，我还没吃早饭。" 那支才点上的纸烟顺利成章的到了Debbie的手上，Daniel开始用餐刀把烤肠切成小块。

"老爷子已经不在乎你带一位绅士回家了，他只希望有哪位先生能大发慈悲地把他儿子带走。你知道的，他不希望你经营家族生意。"

"要是他再这么催下去，" Daniel已经吃光了炒蛋，他就着咖啡把一片吐司冲下肚。"我会跟我今天第一个看到的男人结婚。"

Debbie却笑了笑，"我一直很欣赏你这一点。"

________________________________________  
Rusty的早上心情很不错，这归功于他昨晚好好撸了一发。

就在Linus走了以后。

他放任自己躺在kingsize的床上，不出意料的，有着微妙粗糙感的天鹅绒床单让他蜷缩起双腿又伸展开。在他的身体压力下，柔软而富有弹性的丝绒凹陷下去，感到自己沉下去，有了依托，被这温柔的床垫紧紧抱住，由弹簧床垫轻轻地托住，只觉得自己拥有了什么无比甜美的东西。*

"嗯..." 他从鼻腔深处挤出一声绵长的呻吟，并为自己有先见之明地脱掉了所有的衣物而感到庆幸。Rusty的手抚过自己的胸膛，却刻意避开乳尖，一路游走到腿间，在自己大腿内侧掐了一把。这让他整个人一激灵，拱起结实的腰臀，小腿磨蹭着床单。这感觉太齁了。天鹅绒那种滑腻柔软的触感。

像阴道一样。

他以前也跟omega滚过床单，这是他听到的评语。只不过当时的形容是反过来的。Rusty并不觉得这话有什么不能提的，他备受称赞的阴道为自己的前途扫平了很多麻烦。这是件好事，不是吗？

于是他慢慢地把左手指伸到了睾丸下方，用指甲剪的短短的食指骚弄着肥厚的阴唇之间的那道缝隙。用自己喜欢的力道和频率，Rusty没有刻意在自慰的时候找过什么节奏，碰到那儿自然就明白该怎么做了。一开始没有用力，他一开始都没打算把手指捅进去，只是眯起眼睛享受那若有若无的酥麻感。他指尖探到了一点湿意。脑子里开始回放以前让他满意的做爱。有人把他压在大理石桌面上，先从后面操他，Rusty胡乱抓着光滑的桌面想要找到一个支点，却被那个alpha钳制住双手，结果是胸口在这场性爱中被弄的生疼。他还记得那个alpha，是Harries家族的一个儿子，有一头柔软的褐色卷发。Rusty记得他最后是拽着对方的头发。尖叫着射到了对方的肚子上。右手跟着左手的节奏套弄阴茎，也没用多大的力气。Rusty很快便不满足于这种表面轻柔的抚摸了，他双手狠狠搓了两下，密布传感神经的性器官那儿的皮肤很快充血了起来，他意犹未尽地操了自己拳头几下。Omega的阴道变得湿润起来。

空气中多了一点柑橘的味道。

柑橘，懂吧。肥厚柔软又带着清香的皮，包裹着里面金黄甘甜的果肉，而且多汁。哈！一碰就会流水。Rusty以前被omega的体质困扰过，然后他转念一想，既然你改变不了手上的牌（这跟二十一点里出老千可不一样），那就应该想着怎么把这副牌打好。

Rusty曾经把一只橙子纵向切开，然后注视着那两片半圆形的果肉，以及中间白色橙络。因为橙子的生长是没有什么限制的，里面半圆的果肉大小不一，于是，在切口上看上去，两瓣果肉以及橙络组成的形状只要稍加想象就变得微妙起来。他无法自己地伸出一只手指抚摸那道缝隙。轻轻一压就有香甜的汁水溢出来，指尖探到的清凉让他忍不住把手指插地更深。另一只手伸进内裤底下开始抚弄omega阴唇之间的地方。Rusty躺在白色的亚麻布床单上，那时正是盛夏的一个午后，刚分化的他还在自己的意大利老家。空气里面弥漫着潮湿的柑橘的味道，还有家里果园中折断的枝干和绿叶的涩味。

我居然得放弃家乡去池塘的另一边躲避战争了。

Rusty一边这样想着，一边跟着的夏天求偶的grey partidge鸣叫的节奏抠挖着手中的橙子，并揉搓自己阴唇之间。然后一声高昂悠长的钟声盖过了他同样高昂的呻吟，Rusty一只手指深深陷进了橙子中，一只手指深深陷进了他的身体里。

就像现在这样。

他的脚用力抵着床单，后脑勺向后仰去。发出一声尖锐短促的呻吟。刚才的走神时不小心用力地一下戳刺弄疼了自己，Rusty没有在意多少，他深呼吸了几下，把手指往里面送了送，然后感到湿润的软肉绞上来，那感觉跟以前他把手指埋进橙子里是一样的。被填满的感觉让快要发情的omega舒服地哼哼了两声。

还不够，他想，我要能让我大叫出来，汗水淋漓，没法加紧自己屁眼的那种性爱。

那这意味着得去找一个alpha，最好不认识自己的。他被自己的想法逗笑了。在Chicago找一个不认识Don Ryan的人？他笑起来抽动的腹部让阴道也跟着痉挛起来，Rusty现在觉得一根手指已近不太够了。反正下面哪儿也足够湿了，他往自己腰下面垫了一个枕头，吸了口气然后吐出来，在这个过程中慢慢把自己另外三根手指伸进去---没费什么力就成功了。他刻意留了大拇指在外面，因为那个位置的触摸能让自己更舒服。

Rusty放肆地开始用会弄疼自己地力度抽插起来，大拇指时不时按到阴蒂的位置附近。激得他张大了肉感得嘴唇喘气，但是还不够，还没到能让他四肢无力，意识空白的程度。

他因为一直没法得到释放而呜咽起来，于是他松开自己有一下没一下套弄自己阴茎的手，向身后摸去。果然，摸到了微微张合的肛门。他用抽人耳光的力度拍了拍那里，然后在自己阴道里猛烈地抽插了数十下，感到阴茎射出来了那么点温凉的东西，落在自己的腹部。Rusty突然想到，如果把自己的精液塞进生殖腔，那么omega是否能让人类实现自体繁殖呢，就像花一样。自从Rusty知道花是植物的生殖器后，他在街上看见所有面露陶醉的神色去嗅花朵的时候，都在寻思这人在帮别人口交的时候是否会露出相同的神色。

这他妈哪里一样。Linus第一次听到他这个想法的时候露出恶寒的表情。你他妈鸡巴长成...那样？他用手比划了一个模糊的向四周张开的图案。

这也许该成为新的人体艺术。Rusty在高潮后躺在床上闭着眼睛。把你的阴茎喷成红色与粉色的渐变，再在龟头上装一个该死的金色小铃铛---来吸引更多的omega过来跟你交配。

他妈的，万一成真的呢。他脑子里浮现出女人男人走在街上，然后到处是叮叮当当的清脆响声。

Hmmm...

*Bel-ami, Maupassanl  
________________________________________  
Daniel Ocean是个糟糕的骗子，不，不是指他行骗的技术有多拙劣，而是指他现在坐在一个酒吧里，十一点刚过，Daniel正在寻找一个可以在夜里与他互相安慰的人。那他怎么就成骗子了呢？别忘了他早晨才赌咒发誓自己会跟今天看到的第一个男人结婚。要是被他妹妹知道也不会觉得奇怪。

"Daniel Ocean是Nevada最优秀的骗子。"他在沙漠中的朋友们这么形容他。"他会用最离奇的借口逃婚，但要命的是你绝对会相信他。"

这酒吧在城西，但外面的木制招牌上用油墨写上了方方正正的"石楠花出版社"。这地方在城西口碑极好，因为酒够纯，不像一些酒吧一样想在禁酒时期发疯一样从客户身上榨钱。一个原因可能是因为这儿只卖Bourbon，苏打水，柠檬，和冰块。

"您这儿以前也这样吗？"他刚在吧台边坐下来，老板(同时兼职调酒师，清洁工，和服务生，没错，他一个人经营整个地方)正低着头擦着杯子，见到他坐到面前也只是迅速抬了下眼，然后嘴唇几乎没动地问: "加点什么？"

"少来点酒，多来点苏打水跟冰块。"Daniel没有在意老板没回答他的问题，酒几乎是立刻摆到了他面前。他拿起来尝了一口，果然味道够正。

"这儿以前你可不想来，除非你是...“Daniel听见角落传来一个声音，他扭头一看是一个穿着黑大衣的男人，上半张脸隐藏在阴影中只看得见一个性感的下巴。酒吧地方小，时间又早，这么一地方只有这么两名顾客，这男人只坐在离自己几步远的地方。之间这人抬手摸了摸下巴，然后戏谑地吐出一个词: "文字工作者。"

"嗯？"Daniel大概猜到了七八分，但是这个男人的声音很好听，让人有交流的欲望。

"敬石楠花出版社。"他低声笑起来，"以前没见过你吗，从城外来的?”

"更北的地方。"

"Minnesota?"

Daniel摇了摇头，"North Dakota."

"那真是够远的。Wahpeton?"

"Fargo."

那男人歪着头然后突然站起身坐到Daniel旁边，"我能请你喝一杯酒吗，Mr..."

"Nesert."

Rusty不动声色地回忆了一下，自己从来没有见过或听过这个姓氏。不管我们的Nesert先生是从哪里来的，都是一个一夜情的好对象，即是因为他是个不认识自己的人，也因为他宽阔的肩膀和那高个子，还有握住酒杯的那只结实的大手，老天，有人说过他的手大的色情吗。但这些都不是最重要的，最重要的是他的味道，从这个男人一进门就征服了Rusty。他鼻翼张大，冲着对方的背影深吸了一大口气就为了再多闻闻那味道。

不是这个alpha不礼貌到处乱散发信息素(像植物那色彩鲜艳颜色各异的生殖器那样)，而是快感边缘摇摇欲坠的omega嗅觉太过敏感，平时闻不到的味道现在异常清楚。他觉得自己后颈上浸满了没药和龙舌兰的纱布已经要挡不住自己发情的味道了，因为在走向这个男人的时候，他自己腿间已经发出了会让绅士揣测，让淑女脸红的水声。

要命的是，这个alpha偏偏闻起来有龙舌兰的味道。不仅仅是龙舌兰，还有灰尘和岩石的味道。Rusty甚至能感受到对方炽热的体温。他闻起来像沙漠一样让人口干舌燥。

这够带劲儿的，Rusty想到，他是我想要的。

"请给我来一杯，加一角新鲜的柠檬。"Rusty冲老板点点头。不出一眨眼的功夫他手上就多了一个酒杯。

永远不要在没有柠檬的时候舔龙舌兰，他这样想到，盐巴也是会有的，在他们脱下风衣之后会理所当然地出出汗。

"叫我Rusty。"他伸出一只手。

Daniel Ocean握住了那只手---属于一个非常英俊的男人，然后意外地感到这位刚刚认识的Rusty先生在他手心里捏了两下。"您怎么称呼，叫Mr. Nesert也太见外了吧。"

唔...

Daniel眯起眼睛，情不自禁地往前倾了倾。他对面坐着一位漂亮的omega而且有与自己共度良宵的意愿。

"叫我Danny吧。"一个适合夜晚的昵称。

我有什么理由拒绝他呢？Daniel这样想到，但是他不想让对方觉得自己是一个操之过急的混球。

"临时标记，对吧？" Daniel举杯。

"能内射，不进生殖腔。" Rusty举杯。

"不成结。" 酒杯碰撞发出一声清脆的声响。他们达成了某种共识。

"希望你一会儿以后也能这么有理智。" Rusty起身，留下盛着残酒的古典杯，然后再桌上放了一张绿油油的钞票。"留着找零吧。" 老板点了点头，开始收拾两人留下的酒杯。

"Shall we?" Rusty朝门口的方向歪了歪头，Daniel跟上去。

不知道为什么他想给Rusty留下一个好印象，也许他知道理由。Alpha总会绕在发情的omega身边巴结着献殷勤，等在成结之后就冷酷地把他们种马那样的屌抽出来然后点上一根烟不顾omega挽留他们的无力手臂。"对不起亲爱的，我有事先走了。"

别做一个这样的混蛋，Daniel用力掐了掐自己的手心。别做那些傻事。

可是，就像法国人常说的，不一定要表现得像蠢货才会做出傻事。*

*Queen South

________________________________________  
Rusty抱着Daniel的头倒在Daniel住处的床上时，觉得自己选的人真是不错。

他家离石楠花出版社就几个街区远，是个还算体面的公寓，进门是客厅，和开放式的厨房，走廊尽头是卫生间，卧室就在旁边。他家东西真的不多，没有任何多余的装饰，布沙发上沾着些深色污渍，有的是咖啡色的，还有架子上一排的咖啡杯和几袋不同品牌的咖啡粉。沙发上的痕迹到底来自于某个白色瓷杯，还是某个触犯了行规的朋友呢？Rusty眯起了眼睛想。

"你不是生在北方吧。" 在Daniel专心舔吻着Rusty腹部的时候他问道，用的却是肯定的语气，"你长大的地方闻起来可不像是Fargo。"

Daniel沉思了几秒，但没停下嘴上的动作。"工作上的事。"

"你在这儿也是吗？" Rusty心想，如果他在这儿是为了生意，不管是怎样的生意，他都能查出这个鬓角灰白的男人的底细。

"不。"没想到Daniel摇了摇头，他顺着Rusty的腰线舔下去，含住对方的一个阴囊用舌头把上面松垮的皮舔到上腭然后用力一嘬，引得Rusty呜咽着拽紧了Daniel的深灰色头发，omega的阴道一开一合地往外吐水，他绷紧了结实的腹部，"这里是美国现在能喝上最划算的酒的地方，我租的这个房子就是想来Chicago放松一下的。"

"哦..."Rusty轻轻叹了一声，听不出感情。"你家有充足的食物和水吗？我有三天时间都得躺在床上。"

"你尽管享受就好了。"Daniel撑起身子跟他接吻，手却向下抚摸上Rusty流水的阴道，然后慢慢压了两根手指进去。

"别这么温柔，我要粗暴一点的。"Rusty在接吻的间隙咬了咬Daniel的下唇。

"看来你是被粗暴对待惯了的。"Daniel闻言用力把自己的手指往里捅了捅，带着老茧的指腹蹭过omega柔软的内壁，果然换得Rusty加紧了alpha的腰。"可我偏要让你尝点不一样的。"

听到这话omega发出了啜泣一般的声音，跟受了委屈似的。Daniel轻柔地把手指抽出来一点，又旋转着用相同的力度插进去，如此反复，弄得房间里弥漫着橙子的香甜与柠檬的酸涩时才把三根手指全部插到底。"亲爱的Rusty先生，"Daniel知道自己的声音很有魅力，他故意贴近Rusty耳边吹气，压低声音说: "我向您请求，求您允许我把我的阴茎插进您流水的小屁股里。"

"是的老天！求你了！给我！现在！"Rusty哀鸣着败下阵来，他以前一直以为自己最能从疼痛中获取快感。可是他忘记了他以前所经历过的那些性爱更像是生意。Rusty像妓女一样痉挛着假装高潮，对穿上裤子的alpha们含情脉脉地说亲爱的你把我搞的下不了床了。他每次上床之前都反复在心里告诫自己疼痛等于快感，久而久之他已经分不清哪些巴掌是想羞辱一个omege，哪些是想让他爽。

"我会让你疼的很爽的，"Daniel望着Rusty泛着水光的蓝眼睛，"但是我绝对不会伤害你，我没有任何东西能担保我的话，你也没有能力拒绝我。但我要让你知道。"Daniel再次停下，手掌抚上Rusty的脸颊，"我不会在性爱中伤害到你的。你需要安全词吗？"

Rusty看着这个年长的男人，挑起眉毛，看起来一副什么都不在乎的样子，他伸出胳膊，像亚当想伸手抱住上帝一样抱住了Daniel，"不，我不要安全词，我相信你。"

Daniel与他交换了一个深吻，然后用虔诚的姿态慢慢地托着他的后脑把Rusty平放在床上又贴心地在他腰后垫了一个枕头，普通的双人床，床垫对于一个发情的omega来说也是太硬了，Rusty麦色的健美肉体躺在米白色的床单里，在香槟金的灯光下，Rusty的肉体肉欲的如同安格尔笔下那位出浴的女郎: 在阳光下被油画笔刷模糊成了沉甸甸的棕色阴影。

房间里暖气开得很足，Rusty被这温度搞得昏昏欲睡，可是下体空虚的酥麻感又催促着他赶紧找个什么东西插进来。他刚想开口催促却被那顶进来的东西搞出了一声叫唤，"我操。"他之前对于Daniel手的看法是对的，但是对的有点过头了。

他找到的床伴有个大家伙。

"我弄疼你了吗？"Daniel问道，他的动作很慢，同时他的手不断抚摸Rusty的身体来转移被插入时的不适感。

"不疼，感觉有点涨。我只是没想到你那么大。"

Daniel在Rusty下巴与颈部相连的皮肤上咬出一个牙印，然后狠狠插到了底。Omega叫的声音大到不得不让Daniel捂上嘴，在缓过来之后，他大口大口喘着气，伸出一只手压着Daniel的肩膀，"等一等再动，宝贝儿，让我好好感受一下你的大家伙。"Daniel随即感到omega的软肉缠上来细细密密地嘬着自己的阴茎，Rusty则眯起眼睛发出一声又一声的长叹，"老天...这太爽了。"下一秒又被Daniel的动作弄得抓紧了床单，Daniel用一种算得上是轻柔的力道快速顶撞着他内壁每一个角落，没过几分钟就发现了Rusty前列腺的位置。

"啊！Danny...没错，就是那儿..."他把双腿缠上Daniel结实的腰身，摆出queen bitch那种高高在上号令的样子: 挑起眉毛，湛蓝色的双眼半睁半闭，挑逗的双唇间隐约能看得到玫瑰色的舌尖。

然后Daniel开始操他。

从沙漠里来的男人现在闻起来依旧是干燥的，在Rusty阴道里流出来的水已经在快速的抽插下变成泡沫时。他能感觉到随着自己顶撞角度的改变，对方身体里的细微变化。Daniel特别喜欢当Rusty被他快速的细小顶弄伺候的舒服时，突然被一又深又用力的操干顶得突然瞪大眼睛，大张着嘴说不出来话的样子。做为一个发情的omega，Daniel总觉得Rusty的反应太冷静了些，这不由得让他从舌根泛起苦涩，他尝到了沮丧的味道。

Rusty并不知道Daniel是怎么想的，但他很喜欢这个闻起来干燥炽热的男人的节奏。这场性事最让Rusty着迷的地方就是两个人都是百分之百的把精力投在性上，没有关于利益的算计，也没有关于人心的收买。这让他有点走神，Daniel天赋异禀的屌把自己操得太舒服了，Rusty闭起眼睛，感受对方阴茎上的纹路。他没有控制自己的喘息，不像以前做爱的时候他得叫的很浮夸来告诉那些只顾自己爽的alpha他们很行，所以他喘的声音并不大，是一种很有节奏感的深呼吸的声音，结尾带上点颤音，时不时被刺激到前列腺时发出拉长的低沉呻吟。

"我还让你满意吗？"Daniel往里面深深顶了一下。

"...唔...亲爱的，你很棒..."Rusty笑了笑，红润的嘴唇间露出洁白的牙齿。

"我觉得你有点心不在焉的样子，是不喜欢我的节奏吗？"Daniel犹豫了一下还是问了出来。

"什么？不，不。我只是花了更多心思在享受上。"Rusty没多解释，便拉过Daniel开始接吻。Daniel龙舌兰的味道也变得浓郁起来，Rusty开始舔舐Daniel肩头西米的汗珠，咸的，但他的鼻腔里充满了上等龙舌兰的味道。

盐巴，龙舌兰，柠檬。Rusty心想，我明天起来会醉宿吗？

Daniel是一个体贴的床伴，即使他撞进了omega的生殖腔把omega干得哭叫连连，他也坚决遵守自己的诺言，他让Rusty含着自己的结，射在了他嘴里，漂亮的脸蛋上跟金棕色的头发里。

当然这只是第一次。

第二次Daniel插进了Rusty的肛门里，并且一边顶跨一边把两根手指插到Rusty被玩到红肿的阴道里。这次omega也没有之前看起来冷静了，他被汗水模糊了视线，哭喊着Danny帮帮他。

"我有什么能为您效劳的吗，先生？"

"他妈的！再快一点你这个没用的东西！让我知道你的alpha屌不是白长的！"床单已经被Rusty拽成了一团揉在两人周围。Daniel听到omega胡乱的叫骂也不生气，只是把Rusty翻了个个，一只手按着他的腰强迫他抬起屁股，Daniel拍了一把那脂肪比例完美的翘屁股，又上手摸了两把，密密实实的臀肉从指缝间露出来: "把屁股翘起来小婊子，让我看看你到底能干到什么程度。"

到了第三次的时候Rusty已经非常骚了，他前后摆动着腰一下一下快速有力地骑着Daniel，一只手按在alpha的胸口不让他动弹，满意的听着alpha被情欲折磨所发出的低吼，一只手探向身后抠挖肛门里剩下的精液，并抹在自己的胸膛和腰腹上。

Rusty在卫生间里是直接从洗手池的水龙头里喝水，甚至都没用杯子，他太渴了，叫了一个晚上他现在喉咙又疼又痒。他们在洗澡的时候来了很缠绵的又来了一次。Rusty在浴缸里睡着了，他被Daniel叫醒，带到了已经换上了新床单的床上，他们俩人躲在有着棉麻混纺床单的棉被下相拥，鼻尖对着鼻尖傻笑，然后一起念祷告词，互相道晚安。

这太过了。Daniel想，我们见面才不到六个小时，就已经一起祈祷了，千万别这三天结束他手上就多了一个戒指。

这太过了。Rusty想，我们见面才不到六个小时，我居然开始考虑Linus提的建议了。

三天之后，他们没有互相承诺什么。Rusty穿回了他那身被熨烫平整的黑大衣---又变回那个冷酷无情的Don了。他们在公寓门口拥抱，互相亲吻脸颊，很高兴认识你，希望下次再见之类的客套话。可是Rusty根本没留联系方式，omega头也不回地走进了纷纷扬扬的细雪中。留下孤零零的alpha在那里，心里有一块跟着omega一起走了，却被冻死在Chicago的冬天里。

法国人有个说法: 告别，就是死去的一点点。那群人对什么都有个该死的说法。*

*The Long Goodbye

________________________________________  
Linus第一个知道Rusty回来了，他看起来神清气爽，带着一股龙舌兰酒跟沙漠的味道。

"Ocean's famil有意向跟你合作，我听了一下他们的提议觉得你可能会有兴趣，就帮你定了个约会的日子，三天之后，在十九大街的Harry's酒吧见面。"

"他们家的Don是什么样的？"

"一个高个儿alpha女人，漂亮的棕色卷发，看起来是个狠角色。"Linus想了想又加上一句，"很有气质，而且非常礼貌。"

Rusty为自己到了一杯可乐，开始翻看Linus收集到的资料并为三天后的会面做准备。

三天后，Rusty穿了一套浅灰色的羊毛西装，搭上黑色的丝绸衬衫，配上与自己眼睛颜色相同的纯色领带和胸口丝巾，皮鞋的颜色则是和头发一样。他没喷古龙水，但是极富有技巧性的让自己闻上去有一些若有若无的柠檬味。他坐在Harry's的一个卡座里，下午三点刚到，他就听到门打开的声音，一干人走了进来。

一个男人在Rusty面前坐下，Rusty质疑了一下Linus情报的准确性。

这个男人摘下了挡着脸的帽子，Rusty倒抽一口冷气，Daniel看起来也惊讶极了。

"我真的没想到...如果有冒犯到您的地方，还请Chicago的Don原谅。"

求你别您啊您啊的，Rusty心想，我可不想在这里硬起来。

"无妨。"他挥挥手，示意酒保端上两杯啤酒。"之前大家不认识的时候权当娱乐，不影响生意的事不用多提。"

"我只是没想到你是那个姓Ryan的Rusty。"

"我到有一个问题，"Rusty目光炯炯: "那位棕发美人是..."

"她是我妹妹。"

"哦..."Rusty若有所思的点点头，垂下眼睛咬住嘴唇。

Daniel控制不住的想到他那几个晚上情动时的样子，他喝了一大口冰啤酒，千万别在这里硬起来，Daniel想到。

"我们是不同家族的Don。"Daniel没头没脑的突然来了这么一句。

Rusty耸肩: "但这不影响我们性交。"

________________________________________  
THE END  
21;44  
2018/12/1


End file.
